bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow Bloon
The Rainbow Bloon is a bloon that originally appeared in Bloons Tower Defense 2 and has appeared in every other BTD game since. It is the parent of two Black and White Bloons in BTD2 and BTD3 and the parent of two Zebra Bloons in BTD4, BTD5, and BTD6. Rainbow Bloons are quite fast, having a relative speed of 2.2 compared to a Red Bloon. They are faster than White Bloons but still slower than Ceramic Bloons. In the original Bloons, there is a Helium Bloon, which is also rainbow colored and is often confused with this type of bloon. It first appears on round 12 in BTD2 and BTD3 and on round 35 in later games. Combat Rainbow Bloons are relatively strong bloons because, although its own layer is easy to pop, it can spawn a large total of bloons, summing up to 47 bloons per Rainbow Bloon. It is also relatively fast too, having a relative speed of 2.2 compared to a Red Bloon. Many towers or towers with high upgrades are well recommended to dealing with these bloons. Strategies Monkey vs Monkey (BMC) Rainbow Bloons are unlocked by the Multilayer Tech upgrade. It costs 3500 and 5 to research at the Bloon Research Lab. In BMC Mobile, Multilayer Tech requires the Bloon Compression Tank. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) The Rainbow Bloon (specifically the grouped version) has become notorious among players for being hard to defend, especially when paired with the regrowth property, having earned the nickname Regrow Rainbows Of Doom (RROD). However, it's since been nerfed overall via game updates to make it more costlier and less effective to send. ?''' Grouped Rainbow Bloons price increased ($450 → $675). '''4.1 Grouped Rainbow Bloons price decreased ($675 → $550). Grouped Rainbow Bloons spacing increased by 20%. Gallery Rainbow Bloon.png|Rainbow Bloon in BTD5. Rainbow bloon.png|Rainbow Bloons In BTD4 Rainbow Bloon II.png|A Rainbow Bloon in Bloons Tower Defense 3 RainbowBloonBTD2.png|A Rainbow Bloon in Bloons Tower Defense 2 Bloon1.png|The result of Snap Freeze on Rainbow Bloons in BTD4. Rainbow Magma!.png|A stream of Rainbow Bloons. Regen farming in sandbox.png|A massive amount of Regrowth Rainbow Bloons as a result of Regen Farming. Trivia *It changed its appearance twice throughout the series. In Bloons TD 2 and Bloons TD 3, it has a red spiral, and looked like the Helium Bloon in Even More Bloons, while in Bloons TD 4, it has a vertical rainbow pattern. In BTD5 it was just different color lines that don't fade/collide together *In BTD3, it makes its first appearance before any of its children. *When an Ice Tower upgraded with Snap Freeze freezes a Rainbow Bloon, the Rainbow Bloon will pop leaving behind two Zebra Bloons in its place (shown to the right). Though they are immune to bombs and ice, the Zebra Bloons will be frozen. This one of the few known ways to freeze a Zebra Bloon, the other way is to use the Viral Frost. **If an Ice Tower pops a Rainbow Bloon with Snap Freeze in BTD5 (without Viral Frost or support of a Monkey Intelligence Bureau), the Zebra Bloons just come out unfrozen. The Zebra children will just move at their normal speed. *In BTD2 and BTD3, it is the only bloon to contain two different types of bloon, while in BTD4 and BTD5, it is the Zebra Bloon. In BTD6, the B.A.D. does too. *Although the Rainbow Bloon is a rainbow-colored bloon, it is not the parent of any bloon that is any color of the rainbow. *The Rainbow Bloon in Bloons Super Monkey only has 6 layers. *Before Round 35 in Bloons Tower Defense 4, the game tricks the player by saying there are 3 Rainbow Bloons at the end of the level. There are 3 Rainbow Bloons at the end of the level, but only after 5 are seen earlier in the level. *In BTD2, round 43's pre-round comment is misspelled and it says "Letting a rain''dbow bloon escape will cost you the prin''cely sum of 37 lives!". *The official last appearance for Rainbow Bloons in BTD5 is Round 82, where Camo Regen Rainbows among with B.F.Bs incoming, though it wouldn't be a problem because camo detectors used in Round 78 can usually handle it, it also gives Ice Shards and Bloon Area Denial System ability come through it's spotlight since they can hit the B.F.Bs from behind. Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6